Uncontrollable disaster
by Lemon Soda Atem
Summary: Muchos son los poetas, cantantes o personas que se dedican a conocer la definición del concepto que hoy en día ocupa la palabra amor. Al tratarse de un tema tan abstracto y complejo, es difícil definir que es en realidad amor. Sin embargo, puede ser un conjunto de desinteresados e incondicionales sentimientos, y que se manifiestan entre seres que tienen la capacidad de desarrol
1. Trufa 1 Miradas cruzadas

Muchos son los poetas, cantantes o personas que se dedican a conocer la definición del concepto que hoy en día ocupa la palabra amor. La etimología nos dice que viene del latín y más concretamente en dicha palabra.

Al tratarse de un tema tan abstracto y complejo, es difícil definir que es en realidad **amor. **Sin embargo, puede ser un conjunto de desinteresados e incondicionales sentimientos, y que se manifiestan entre seres que tienen la capacidad de desarrollar inteligencia emocional.

Si hablamos de algo cotidiano el amor esta en todos nosotros, desde el nacimiento, con una mirada de tus padres o de seres que te aman. Luego sigue la niñez donde experimentas tu primera caída o tu primer cumpleaños celebrándolo, todas esas aventuras únicas que podrías imaginarte maravillosas, sin importar de donde venga ese es para los humanos el amor. Suele asociarse en forma directa al **amor romántico**, que supone una relación pasional entre dos personas. Sin embargo, el término puede aplicarse a otro tipo de relaciones, como el **amor familiar**, el **amor platónico** y otros sentidos más amplios.

Las personas somos eso, el amor que demostramos para ello necesitamos expresarlo, ya sea con palabras, una caricia o un suave beso que te haga sentir verdadero. Eso era lo que yo sentía al tenerte aquí...

Si tan solo el tiempo me hubiera dicho que no te tendría más aquí hubiera dado lo que sea para decirte lo mucho que me importas, y para poder expresar mi amor... hacia a ti.

Como siempre despertaba en aquella enorme cama de la mansión de Gozaburo, comenzando lo que era mi día a día, saludando a mi hermano menor Mokuba, seguido de ver como aquel viejo se iba dejándonos a ambos solos.

-Escuche que hoy ibas a empezar la Universidad hermano-asentí suave, la verdad no quería tener que molestar a Mokuba por esas cosas.

-Son cosas sin importancia Mokuba-me levante al terminar de desayunar para alistarme, era cierto comenzaba mi primer día en la escuela que yo mismo escogí, lejos de todas las ideas impuestas de mi padre.

-Y entonces...-

-Escucha Mokuba, vendré siempre los tienes de semana, recuerda que si algo malo pasa debes llamarme- él volvió a asentir.

Tan solo una despedida de mi Hermano y me encontraba ya listo para partir a esa nueva aventura, aunque claro siempre estuve en escuelas privadas gracias a nuestro padrastro, pero esa era otra historia, a veces solía sentir como Mokuba extrañaba a nuestra madre, pero solo me tenia a mi.

El viaje fue un poco largo de la ciudad capital hasta aquella ciudad Domino, las calles parecían tranquilas como la gente lucía animada a pesar de ser una día común. Todo lucía en orden...

-Vaya, en verdad es más tranquilo de lo que imagine-

-Si la ciudad Dominio, no se caracteriza por tener un ambiente lleno de crimines- me dijo la secretaria de mi padre, llegando a lo que sería mi Universidad-llegamos Amo Seto-

-gracias Kiara-baje mirando a los alrededores, lucía tal y como en la foto, un ambiente tranquilo, alumnos ingresando y saliendo por una de las puertas, lucían animados listos para comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar.

A pesar de las constantes quejas Kiara me acompaño para poder hablar con el director, claramente el estaba feliz halagando en todo momento, diciendo lo digno que era al tener a un Kaiba en dicho lugar, yo solamente me dedique a perderme más en mis pensamientos, por lo que salí en busca de un poco de aire mientras Kiara terminaba todo eso.

Me acerque a una de las ventanas esperando por ver más alumnos entrando y saliendo, pero fue cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en un chico sumamente inusual, se encontraba en uno de los arboles recostado en una de las ramas del árbol, mientras parecía concentrado garabateando un cuaderno. Podría jurar que parecía como si el mundo se detuviera mientras el continuaba en aquel lugar tan poco usual, claramente se encontraba en lo más alto de las copas de dicho árbol si no tenia cuidado recibiría un daño notable, pero parecía que él no le importaba mucho al continuar ahí como si nada concentrado, mayor fue mi fascinación viendo como lucía concentrado y sus ojos de un tono poco común como si fuera una piedra preciosa.

Fue cuando él levanto su vista hacia a mi, nuestras miradas se conectaron y con ello pude sentir una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo al intercambiar miradas, sentía que podría pasarme todo el día viendo aquellos ojos tan inusuales que irradiaban misterio, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido.

-amo Seto- fui llamado por Kiara, por lo que me gire confundido rompiendo aquella mirada como esa sensación extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esta todo listo... ¿sucede algo?-

-Bueno... yo... ahí un chico ahí-volví a posar mi vista en donde estaba dicho chico, mi sorpresa se hizo evidente al notar como este ya no estaba, no había rastro de él, como si se hubiera esfumado, comencé a buscarlo, pero fue imposible varios alumnos se encontraba ya en el campus así que si había alguna señal de él no podía verlo con facilidad, bueno supongo que si tengo suerte podré verlo alguna vez.

Llegue al que sería mi dormitorio, al parecer Kiara le pidió al director darme una de las mejores habitaciones donde no tuviera que compartir cuarto con nadie, por lo que de inmediato comencé a arreglar todo lo pendiente, pero me detuve en mi balcón donde comencé a recordad a ese chico, él cual era difícil de sacar de mi mente, sin saber la razón algo dentro mío quería saber más de él.

Mi primera clase iba a comenzar en un rato, por lo que me aliste dirigiéndome hasta donde el sería dicha clase, pude ver como todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso comenzaban a hablar entre si buscando alguna amistad dentro de esta nueva vida.

-Hola-saludo un chico, quien se sentó a un lado mío.

-Hola-le respondí suavemente.

-Mi nombre es Jack Atlas, aunque puedes decirme Jack. Veo que no eres por aquí-

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Tienes un aura de ciudad, aunque no lo tomes a mal. Es agradable saber que existen chicos como tu que deciden venir a esta ciudad tan aburrida-

-A mi parecer un buen lugar para estudiar. Por cierto me llamo Seto Kaiba-

-Lo es, aquí nada malo ni interesante pasa. Vaya con que Kaiba... como sea, no por ser Kaiba te traje diferente. Me imagino que en tu ciudad son diferentes las cosas.-

-Tal vez si, eso me alegra saberlo-

-¿Y qué te trajo a esta Universidad?-

-Solo quería poder alejarme de todo...-

-Vaya, pues creo que viniste al lugar ideal-

-Bien chicos tomen asiento comenzaremos la lección-hablo un profesor al entrar en el aula, mientras todos tomar sus respectivos asientos comenzando la lección, o eso creía yo...

De repente la puerta principal se abría mientras todas las miradas se localizaban en la persona que entraba, fue cuando nuevamente mi mirada conecto con aquel chico misterioso, el chico fantasma.

-Vaya... en verdad tienes las agallas de venir tan tarde a clases señor Mutou-

-Lo que importa es llegar, no la hora ¿No lo cree profesor?-

-Solo procura no llegar tarde la próxima vez quieres-

-Supongo que no podré prometerle nada-él se fue caminando deteniéndose unos pasos al verme a mi, nuevamente las miradas se cruzaron él mirándome sin expresión alguna mientras yo hacia lo mismo, sintiéndome sumamente extraño.

-Señor Mutou, ¿no encuentra algún lugar?-

-Claro que si profesor-río altanero aquel chico siguiendo su camino hasta el fondo del lugar.

-¿Quién es él?-susurre a Jack, él cual al escucharme suspiro.

-Será mejor que ni se te ocurra acercártele-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Él no es alguien que quieras conocer...-

-Explicate-

-Su nombre como oíste del profesor es Atem Mutou, y solo significa problemas... Hay varios rumores y todos son malos de él, aun no entiendo que hace en esta Universidad y porque no lo han echado, aunque claro dicen por ahí que no lo hacen porque es amante de uno de los rectores-

-¿Él?-mire de reojo viendo como aquel chico me miraba con su mirada sumamente penetrante.

-En serio Seto, si no quieres problemas, no intentes hablarle-

Puede que eso me decía Jack, pero algo dentro mío en verdad deseaba conocerlo... Algo en mi me decía que todo aquello no más que una simple pantalla, pero ¿de qué?.


	2. Trufa 2 Príncipe

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="b77cb0f60b55a96006d5dd9b40943a79"-¿Entonces todo va bien por ahí?-pregunto Mokuba, mientras continuaba de arreglar mi habitación había pasado ya los primeros días con mi nueva vida en esta escuela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="fdce0c6880424311cc015fcbd603fd6e"-Claro Mokuba, la verdad es que es más común de lo que imagine-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="137ec31b63eafb57acaefa462c3ebfe1"-Bueno hermano, yo se que destacaras mejor que nadie, porque no hay nadie mas inteligente que tu-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="88f8038d31e36ab3146009835a7fe35a"No dije nada al respecto comenzando a recordar a aquel misterioso chico llamado Atem Mutou. Siempre se la pasaba llegando tarde a las clases, como la mayoría compartía con él, siempre mirándolo de lejos pero jamás hablándole. Él también lucia solitario, me preguntaba si en serio tendría amigos o... se encontraría solo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="9c78717e47288deace31d04039e93af0"Escuche como tocaban la puerta por lo que me despedí de mi hermano para atender encontrándome con Jack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="a4193d4eb8eed6096fefb6ab0ff0b481"-Hola Kaiba, ¿estas ocupado?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="338c1fe08a4cce0df25d24969fdf5edd"-Pensaba seguir desempacando mis cosas..-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="9b42779b92da58e529d7457e4cb451c1"-Deja eso de lado, ¿qué te parece venir a divertirte un rato-lo mire intrigado para después dejarme llevar por mi amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="1f58ccfbe56dbd80b72c7a84ba2d91e7"Ambos fuimos con un grupo de compañeros a la ciudad de Domino, lucía muy animada la ciudad nada que ver con la noche, pero eso no era lo importante al llegar a uno de los bares de la ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="047bc36bc8875c74960c5b7d95e0a9e1"-¿No crees que es muy temprano para esto Jack?-pregunte mientras mi amigo suspiraba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="da570965c84c9527b8500aabc7dc72ff"-Seto en verdad eres tan maduro... Deberías divertirte un poco-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="0df4a29277f2f894234b68390b1c5561"-Pero...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="77fe49c40ed7c897388531cd61d96d41"-vamos bebe-me entrego una cerveza la cual tome, suspirando a los pocos minutos mi amigo y los otros chicos se encontraba ya bailando con alguna chica del lugar mientras lo miraba sumamente aburrido, ¿en verdad así se divertía la gente con mi edad? En verdad era tan.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="e9e3d4635b8e85873590539c9f6a37c3"-Aburrido...-susurre para mi viendo lo simple de la vida humano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="b11d0edb2497ec5a4caf3bd1e9005a3e"-Muchos de los chicos de nuestra edad vive por eso. Después de todo dicen que la etapa de la Universidad es la más divertida de todas-me gire escucha una extraña voz, pero que conocía. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendido viendo a quien menos creí ver en toda la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="6118a671084a4b52153c2603f61867b2"Muto Atem... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="fe9039c41d657a768bcf43700ddf30ee"-Tu nombre es Seto Kaiba ¿no? Kaiba...-se quedo pensativo viendo a la gente bailar mientras sostenía una bebida en la otra para sonreír de una manera sumamente traviesa y cautivadora mirándome de reojo otra vez- No me digas que tienes que ver con algo con ese Kaiba-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="ac7d70fb86b6f753b131f2f477146b03"-Gozaburo Kaiba es mi padrastro...-susurre tomando un poco de la cerveza frunciendo el ceño por el amargo sabor que bajaba lentamente por mi garganta ganándome una risa burlona de parte de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="9930d0fb609de2d213507b9b8e443c77"-¿Qué trae a un principito de clase mundial en un pueblecito como este? ¿Acaso papi no puede cumplir tus caprichos en estudiar en otro tipo de Universidades?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="dacdfa426493e01883439afc527f10c0"-Diría más bien que yo mismo tome la decisión deseaba poder ser más independiente y... olvidar un poco de mi pasado-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="03f7bdff513ee459cb4b146b5790e390"-Como si alguien como tu tuviera un pasado tan trágico, puedo garantizarte que no conoces lo que es sufrir en verdad...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="22cb84fee71f2fb5020a0563eac6c857"-¿Y tú si? Por lo que escuche de Jack siempre andas en boca de todos. ¿Qué tan cierto son todos los rumores sobre ti?-él no se sorprendió ni nada, tampoco lucía intimidado como quería que pasara, solamente lucía aburrido por el momento, como si fuera común ese tipo de charlas para él, simplemente miro su bebida aburrido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="e97c9753cca8628a4860aa8a5c0ca180"-Todo lo que quieres que sea cierto principito-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="ec7cf6384ef672563d53925515cd7715"-¿Estas diciéndome que en verdad te acuestas con los profesores y...?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="bf97f3bdc764c462e06e6f921d1eb472"-No estoy negándolo, pero tampoco lo afirmo-me interrumpió para dejar la bebida en aquella barra para levantarse- Además no importa cuantas veces uno intente detener lo inevitable. La gente siempre se la pasara hablando de otros sin conocer su verdadera historia, todo por apariencia. ¿Qué no es lo que Atlas te dijo? No te acerques a mi príncipe, o si no podrías terminar muy mal-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="68a71618ec2b54cea8823a52aee6e6db"Comenzó a caminar dejándome con una intriga muchas más profunda, fue cuando mi cuerpo se movió solo siguiendo fuera donde la noche era tranquila sin aquel ruido molesto de la música ni el calor de los cuerpos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="a9406def9ecaeeff8cf71f89d8c8e9dc"-¿Y si quisiera arriesgarme?-Muto se detuvo mirándome de reojo para sonreír ampliamente- La verdad jamás he sido tan ingenuo para creer como los otros. Yo no creo que todo lo que digan de ti sea verdad... por eso... quiero saber la verdad de ti-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="2c3201a4a3696c433dc01ee5acce9194"-¿Y si fuera así? ¿Qué ganarías con todo esto? No eres el primero en querer algo como eso Kaiba, antes de ti, existieron personas que querían conocerme pero al final esas personas se volvieron como los demás. ¿Qué te hace especial de los otros?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="523d4504c651ae22cd575f0426869b01"-No lo sé...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="10ad3bfbba848749cf737fff2471149f"-No creas que no lo note, siempre me buscas con la mirada. Seré amable por esta vez ya que no eres de por aquí. Te lo advierto continua con tu vida feliz y placentera, haz lo mismo que tu amigo Atlas y continua viviendo como esos estúpidos chicos, si sigues ese camino de curiosidad solamente terminaras lastimado-se giro para intentar volver a irse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="8acb17eb3afa8ca65d71b18849464167"-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="0017877e9ebb0de3852fb7f8f02cd1fd"-Solo lo sé...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="6f84c938e78b78cfba7f20ac1e52c138"La verdad es que esto me hizo sentir más curiosidad, no era de aquellas personas que eran cariñosas ni nada, de hecho al único que le podía mostrar una sonrisa sincera era a mi hermano, pero aquel chico simplemente me hacía sentir extraño.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="b34c8607510bf07d500688da3eacbca5"Después de lo sucedido tuve que llevar a Jack y a los demás devuelta a la universidad, era el único sobrio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="468cab1543b55470674b1577068853d7"-¿Entonces donde te metiste en ese rato?-mire a Jack confundido dirigiéndonos para comer algo-No te hagas el tonto, se que saliste del bar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="5d7780b2c8586e63f17676a4d6937119"-Digamos que...-no podía decir que había hablado con Muto, aunque ¿qué malo sería su fuera así? Solo hablamos era algo normal ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="898423039a5257284fd7d1f880c05ccf"-¿Y bien?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="27cd01c9dd739df2d09ddce9893dc8a3"-Me dolía la cabeza por todo el ruido y quería un poco de aire fresco, solo eso-Jack entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido por mi comentario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="2edd2e514cfd1dcddd7bcd782c62aefc"-Como sea... escuche de los otros chicos que ese Muto apareció, según dicen se fue con un hombre mayor, de seguro su conquista de la semana-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="67e0d98e9c14043db3dfc8a0166f6a11"-¿Eso dijeron?...-me quede sorprendido, pero si él lucía solo y peor aun yo lo vi irse de la misma manera en la que me lo encontré, como podía decir esas cosas de él.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="71371e9d1354d518be58d94c902e200c"Llegamos a la cafetería donde pedí un almuerzo como Jack, cuando iba a dirigirme a la mesa con los otros mis ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en Muto, el cual se encontraba fuera de la cafetería bajo un árbol comiendo mientras lucía divertido escribiendo mensajes por su teléfono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="677e18a8973f4b5e0ce7727ea58df04d"-No Seto-mire a Jack- ¿qué te dije de Muto?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="591f0475de6c592ef383fe27a2ec0acb"-Solo lo vi de casualidad...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="863f9baf3c66cde491d9750e0be060e7"-Vamos... la casualidad es demasiada, deja ese chico por La Paz...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222; text-size-adjust: auto;" data-p-id="c35bc5750b42edb906d5e085b25ec2c8"-No es nada en serio...-volvi a ver de reojo a aquel chico viendo que había desaparecido, suspire un tanto frustrado en verdad deseaba conocerlo... Pero... ¿Acaso el me dejaría?/p 


	3. Trufa 3 Invitación Negada

¿Quién era realmente Atem Muto?

Sin importar cuantas veces busque una respuesta no puedo entenderlo... como tampoco la curiosidad que siento por él.

-Kaiba- me gire viendo a Crow uno de los que siempre estaba con Jack- ¿Por qué tan solo?-

-Bueno... estaba estudiando un poco y...-

-Si que eres dedicado, quisiera al menos ser un poco como tú-suspiro Crow, mientras asentía suave.

-Kaiba, Crow-Ambos vimos a Yusei Fudo, quien era algo así como el representante de la carrera al ser del mismo grado se encargaba de ayudar a los profesores y coordinar todas las actividades.

-Hola Yusei, ¿qué sucede?-

-Bueno... el profesor me pidió informarle a todos los alumnos que tendremos algo así como una reunión después de pasar el examen, dijo que era para que todos nos uniéramos como compañeros-

-Ya veo, suena bien-

-Si, por eso quería saber si irán o...-

-Por mi esta bien ¿Qué hay de ti Kaiba?-Me quede pensativo.

-No lo sé, no creo que ese tipo de reuniones sean para mi...-

-Vamos Kaiba-Yusei no dijo solo asintió.

-Igual la invitación sigue abierta, si al final deseas venir a pasar el rato eres bienvenido-

-Gracias-Yusei se fue para ir a informarle, ambos vimos como salia de la biblioteca donde estábamos, deteniéndose al encontrarse con Atem.

Pensando que tal vez lo evitaría me sorprendí un poco de ver como Yusei le hablaba con una suave sonrisa a Muto parecía que al igual que nosotros le informaba todo lo que sucedería despues de los exámenes, a lo que Muto simplemente asintió. Crow miro como miraba aquella escena curioso.

-Yusei no es como los demás sabes-me gire viéndole confundido por sus palabras-Me refiero, a que sin importar que tan mal un chico sea Yusei igual será amable con él, por eso Jack siente una gran atracción a él-

-¿A Jack le gusta Fudo?-

-¿No lo habías notado?-dijo sorprendido Crow mientras negaba-En verdad... aunque veo que no es el unico-

-¿Sobre qué?-Crow rio sonriéndome burlón.

-Creo que lo que Jack dijo era cierto, tienes un interés extraño por Muto-

-Puede que sea así...-

-¿En serio no lo niegas? Vaya hombre más duro... ¿puedo saber porqué?-

-No lo sé... solo es así...-

-Supongo que Jack ya te dijo todo sobre él-

-¿Tu crees que sea cierto?-

-La verdad es que han dicho tantas cosas de él que ya no se si creer o no...-

-Supongo que dicen eso por su actitud o...-

-Bueno... dicen que por algo entro a esta Universidad, incluso chicos que lo conocen de la escuela medía hablan mal de él diciendo que era un chico serio pero que de un momento a otro se volvió algo así como la puta de la generación... ¿Kaiba tu crees en todo eso?-

-Le pregute al respeto-

-¿Hablaste con él?-asentí suave-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-No afirmo o niego nada, las personas siempre hablan...-

-Vaya... eso es un misterio, aunque sabes no importa lo que digan Jack y los demás no creo que sea un chico tan malo... si Yusei habla con él es por algo ¿no lo crees?-

-Eso creo... Crow la verdad es que quiero conocerlo...-

-Wow, wow, oye eso son palabras fuertes amigo. Además crees que Jack te dejara y más importante él, dicen que a pesar de todo es agresivo con las personas que intentan tenerlo cerca, por eso no tiene amigos y...-

-Supongo que correré el riesgo...-tome mis cosas saliendo en busca de aquel chico que me causaba misterio.

Lo encontré como siempre dibujando mientras lucía concentrado bajo uno de los arboles pasando el tiempo, escuchando música mientras continuaba dibujando algo que no podía ver bien. Al notar mi presencia detuvo todo para alzar su mirada a mi y quitarse un audífono.

-¿se te perdio algo?-

-Quería preguntarte algo-

-¿A mi? Principe te lo dire una vez-sonrío burlón abrazando sus piernas divertido- no se donde perdiste tu corona, así que puedes estar tranquilo porque no soy un ladrón-

-No me refería a eso...-

-¿Quieres que te preste dinero?-pregunto confundido mientras suspiraba.

-Fudo te dijo algo sobre la reunión que habrá con los demás-el se intrigo más asintiendo.

-Me menciono algo de eso...-

-¿Iras?-

-No esta en mis planes, además-miro a otro lado sonriendo a pesar de lucir como siempre podía notar como le incomodaba dicha reunión-Nadie quisiera que me apareciera por ahí, no quisiera arruinarles la dichosa fiesta...-

-Yo quiero verte ahí...-el alzo mira sorprendido viéndome- Quiero que vayas Muto-

-Tú... ¿eres idiota?-se levanto tomando sus cosas mirandome con un ceño fruncido- Gracias por la invitación, pero no gracias. Mejor ve a divertirte con tus amiguitos a mi dejame en paz- se fue dejándome solo.

-Salud-gritaron todos comenzando con la dichosa reunión, mientras yo me encontraba en medio de Crow y Jack viendo como todos comenzaban a reír y beber.

Suspire aburrido viendo como el ambiente continuaba, solo eran risas y esas pequeñas conversaciones estúpidas entre universitarios sin preocupaciones a pesar de que algunos sabían que reprobarían se mantenían animados por la dichosa celebración. El profesor felicito a todos por su esfuerzo pidiendo que continuara así.

Hubo varias chicas que intentaban acercarse a mi, como chicos que deseaban ser mis amigos, aunque claramente se notaba que solamente era por mi apellido, por lo que no le tome importancia haciendo que ellos se fueran molestos.

-¿No te estas divirtiendo Seto?-pregunto Jack ya animado, mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

-No se porque vine... La verdad preferiría pasarla en mi cuarto...-

-Claro, solo como perro. Vamos Seto eres muy joven como para actuar como un viejo, además estamos en la Universidad estos recuerdos se irán y no volverá-

-Pero igual me obligaste a venir...-

-A veces te quejas como todo un niño-

Todos continuaban mientras Jack ignoraba que me encontraba tan aburrido esperaba el momento justo para irme, pero también no quería dejar que Jack bebiera más como la ultima vez fue un desastre para traerlo devuelta de la Universidad.

Cuando estaba ya por irme, las puertas fueron abiertas mostrando a un invitado misterioso, todo el salón que antes se la pasaba riendo y bromeando por cosas estúpidas se quedo en silencio, con un silencio sepulcral mientras el invitado entraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches a todos, ¿no llego tarde?-

-No puede ser...-susurro Jack- ¿qué mierda hace aquí Atem Muto aquí?-


	4. Trufa 4 Palabras tóxicas

Absolutamente nadie decia nada al respecto mientras Atem continuaba ahí parado, viendo la sorpresa de sus compañeros. El primero en levantarse fue Yusei, quien se acerco sonriendole.

-Claro que no es tarde Muto, es más te esperábamos, vamos toma asiento-

-¿En verdad?-solto otra risa haciendo que todos se pusieran incomodos, Yusei le sonrío asintiendo.

-Solo que no era normal verte por aquí... como siempre rechazas las invitaciones... aunque me alegra saber que te uniras-

-Supongo que algo me hizo cambiar esta vez-miro de reojo a Kaiba para tomar asiento.

-Vamos chicos que acaso esto se murio, es una celebración-anuncio el profesor.

A pesar de todo la celebración continuo, aunque se podía notar aun la incomodidad de tener a Atem entre ellos, nadie hablaba con él. Seto se la paso observando como este tomaba un poco y comía.

-Hola Kaiba-el nombrado miro de reojo a Yusei, quien ocupaba el asiento donde antes estaba Crow, el cual fue a cantar con otros de sus compañeros animando mas a todos.

-Fudo-dijo como si nada para continuar comiendo-¿Se te ofrece algo?-el nombrado rio ante el rechazo del castaño.

-Eres tan frio, ahora entiendo porque eres tan popular entre los chicos-seto continuo comiendo sin darle importancia mientras Yusei miraba la comida- Gracias...-al escucharlo Kaiba de inmediato miro a Fudo confundido, quien le sonrío nuevamente.

-¿Porqué me das las gracias?-

-Por algún tiempo, intente hacer que Atem se uniera, pero siempre me decía lo ocupado que estaba. Verlo aquí es un milagro... Conozco a Atem desde hace algún tiempo antes, solíamos asistir a la escuela juntos-

-Ya veo...-

-Él no siempre fue así sabes... antes solía tener un brillo propio, pero de un momento a otro dicho brillo se esfumo... Por eso verlo aquí me hace sentir mas tranquilo, porque alguien por ahí me dijo que tu fuiste el que lo invito, así que gracias-

-Yusei que sorpresa que vengas a mi mesa-dijo Jack apartando a su amigo lejos de Yusei sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Si, solo venia a hablar un poco con Kaiba-

-¿De verdad...?-

-Si, ahora ire con Akiza le prometí pasarla con ella-

-Pero... acabas de llegar... podrías...-

-será la próxima Atlas-se fue dejando al rubio decepcionado.

-¿Por qué a ti si te habla y conmigo ni siquiera quiere tener una conversación decente? Maldito... ¿de qué hablaron?-mire de reojo a atem sonriendo un poco.

-De nada...-

-Seto eres un mal amigo...-

-Si, si claro... sabes mejor diviértete con los chicos, yo tengo que ver a alguien..-Kaiba se levanto dejando a su amigo ebrio, el cual se comenzó a quejar.

Atem aun se mantenía en el mismo lugar incomodo, pero a pesar de eso le divirtió ver el número de Crow y los chicos.

-No creí que vinieras en verdad-atem no se sorprendió simplemente sonrío para continuar viendo a los chicos sabiendo que Kaiba estaba a su lado.

-Bueno sería descortés de mi parte dejar abandonado, a quien me invito-miro a Seto.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho y aun así lo hubiera entendido-

-Sin embargo, eres el primer chico que me invita en verdad...-

-Me alegra saber que viniste por mi...-

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no?... además fui grosero. ¿Estar conmigo no te causara problemas con Atlas?-

-La verdad esa es la mínima de mis preocupaciones-

-¿Ah si?-tomo un poco de su bebida -¿sigues sin divertirte principe?-

-Este tipo de actividades no son comunes-

-Por supuesto, tu estas acostumbrado a cosas buenas. Un poco del mejor vino, comida de primer y que tal la múltiples conversaciones sobre que tan rico puedo ser desperdiciando mi dinero-bromeo.

Pero todo rastro de felicidad se esfumo cuando todas las miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros se posaban sobre ambos chicos.

-¿Qué hace ese sucio Muto con Kaiba?-dijo una chica.

-No puede ser de seguro que esta ofreciendo de sus servicios, pero asco...-

-No creo que Kaiba sea de ese tipo-comento otro chico riéndose, varios comentarios hacia comenzaban a surgir, haciéndolos a propósito para que el oji amatista escuchara esfumando aquella sonrisa para mirar serio a la lejanía.

-No debes tomar en serio lo que ellos dicen-le susurro Kaiba, a lo que Atem lo miro.

-¿D-de que hablas? Yo tomarlo en serio, no me hagas reír. Además-aprieto su puño bajo la mesa- estoy acostumbrado, no es como si nunca me pasara en el salón o otro lugares... siempre... es lo mismo. Sabes creo que ya hice mi acto de aparición aquí, arruine un poco la fiesta de algunos, así que será mejor que me vaya...-

Sin poder darle tiempo a Kaiba, Muto se fue haciendo que todos los presentes rieran, menos Yusei y Crow, que miraban mal todo lo sucedido.

Kaiba se levanto para ir a seguirlo, cuando algunos otros chicos intentaron detenerlo hablándole.

-Kaiba, ¿a dónde vas las cosas apenas empiezan?-dijo animado un chico.

-Es cierto, además el estorbo ya se fue, podemos divertidos-comento otra chica apegándose a ella.

-Verdad Jack-comento otro chico a lo que el rubio se sintió incomodo por lo sucedido, a pesar de todo Jack sitio incorrecto toda la escena.

-S-si...-susurro, a lo que Kaiba simplemente suspiro empujando a la chica.

-Oye-grito mientras Seto miraba a todos fríamente haciendo que retrocedieran.

-Fue suficiente-anuncio Yusei levantándose para ir con Kaiba- chicos, se que no tiene cierto aprecio por Atem, pero eso fue pasarse de la raya deberían estar avergonzados todos-

-Pero Yusei, él...-

-¿Acaso hizo algo indebido estando aquí?-nadie dijo nada- apoyo a Kaiba al sentirme molesto, el profesor y yo planeamos esta fiesta para poder convivir, no atacarnos los unos o los otros. Así que si son tan maduros como para atacar a alguien, séanlo para aceptar cuando hicieron algo equivocado- Fudo miro a Seto-será mejor que vayas por Atem... él aparenta ser fuerte, pero la verdad es que no lo es... ya ha pasado por muchas cosas, además si él vino es por ti, siento que por una extraña razón te tiene confianza a ti-

Seto asintió agradeciéndole internamente a Fudo por intervenir, corriendo afuera donde comenzaba a llover, tomando un paraguas busco cualquier rastro de Atem. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, encontrándolo caminar completamente solo sin importar que se estuviera mojado.

-Muto-grito corriendo hasta él. Atem se sorprendió de ver a Kaiba corriendo hasta él.

-¿Por qué?... -susurro-No deberías estar aquí... tu deberías estar allá con los demás...-

-Eso no importa, estas mojándote. Vamos a otro lugar y así...-intento tocarlo, pero Atem hizo que lo soltara mirándolo molesto y resentido.

-Ya basta Kaiba... no tienes que fingir ser amable conmigo, solo...-comenzo a recordar palabras de aquellos chicos- alejarte de mi... será lo mejor para ti... Porque no importar cuanto lo intentes, ellos hablaran... comenzara a hablar de ti si estas conmigo...-

-No me importa-

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz, fue suficiente Kaiba!-comenzó a gritarle Atem- ¡Ya me harte de ti, tu insistencia, tu intento de ser amable conmigo! No lo necesito, no necesito a nadie... porque yo... te odio...los odio a todos. Así que déjame en paz, te odio, te detesto. ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir para que te quede claro? Que yo no...-comenzó a romperse la voz.

De la nada, Atem se sorprendió al sentir como aquel chico frió, pero amable lo abrazaba a pesar de que sentía como ambos se mojaban, los ojos de Muto se abrieron sorprendidos ante dicho abrazo.


End file.
